The Days The Memories Came Back
by BLAHBLAHXO
Summary: Harry rememebers the war where he won Voldemort when he is depressed he remembers all the lost lives of friends and how he had run to try and save his friends. ONESHOT Thanks to su for betaing this even though she is totally busy and for that I thankyou!


A/N : HI, you wouldn't be reading this - if you are reading this - if it wasn't for Mamasita-san, she is totally awesom and it is all thanks to her even though she is really busy at work and with other authors. Thank you mamacita- san.

Disclaimer : Own nothing but the plot -- and maybe the timeline of this story? I don't know.

Harry was depressed. It had been four years since he had destroyed Voldemort. The look on his face when he felt his last Horcrux tear! Harry had lost some valuable friends in that war; many had jumped for him even when he told them to stay put. Hermione had lived; she was unconscious behind a rock and was now working as a Auror; Ron was in the permanent-injuries ward in St. Mungos because of a spell Voldemort himself had thrown at him. Hermione was studying to find a way to help Ron get better but so far had been unsuccessful. He, Harry, had lost everyone else who had looked after him. He sighed as the memories came flooding back to him.

_The Burrow was attacked the night before Hogwarts was due to re-open. Death Eaters swarmed around the place and green lights were __flashing __every__where__. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were able to get out of the house unscathed, but Fred, Mrs Weasley, and Remus died that night. The burial took place __at__ Hogwarts. McGonagall buried all three __of them __together and held __their memorial__ on a day during __school__ holidays. Ron broke down on the grass, but Ginny stood there not speaking, as silent as the wind on that day. Tears __ran__ down her cheeks __as she__ mourn__d__ for her lost family and friends. George didn't attend. They found him the next day in his flat with a note in his hand, planning __to__ kill himself. That had broken Ginny; she began to cry and begged him not to. It was all too much for Mr Weasley, so he went for a walk and returned in the dead of the night._

_Ginny __didn't leave __her room for days on end, __and __she refused to eat. She never spoke to anyone and even refused to let Hermione near her. Harry had sworn to kill Voldemort. Voldemort was hurting all his friends, the only people who had ever been nice to him. From that day Harry had moved away __to __an old abandoned house; he was seventeen then. He hadn't spoken to his friends for about a year when the war began properly. No one was ever safe on the streets; Death Eaters were taking over everywhere. Harry was eighteen when he decided to fight. He had gone to Riddle's house and waited; he even sent hints __as __to where he was living. Soon enough Voldemort and Wormtail returned to the house and captured Harry. He was taken to a cave and __kept __there until Voldemort was ready to fight. When Harry got to the battlefield he saw Ron and Ginny __standing__ there, looking sad. Hermione was behind them smiling at Harry. Harry turned to Voldemort and smirked._

"_I hope you've killed all you can, Tom, as this is your last day," he shouted. Voldemort merely laughed at him and proceeded to send curses everywhere. Harry managed to duck a few but the last one hit him. He remembered hearing Ginny screaming and Ron begging __that__ no one else would die. After hearing his friends like that, Harry had pushed the pain aside and thought about all the people who were special to him. He thought about his parents and Dumbledore, all his friends __who__ had died to help him survive, and his friends __who__ were currently fighting off the Death Eaters. Eventually most of Harry's schoolmates had found out about the war and were there supporting him. Neville had come and was searching for Bellatrix Lestrange. He had heard her voice say, "Ah, another Longbottom for me to drive insane." Neville had forgot about his wand and dived on her. She hadn't expected that, but neither had she suspected the wooden beam behind her would knock her out, along with Neville._

_Harry was watching. Even Voldemort stood watching __as __his followers __were__ wiped out by a group of school kids. He seemed to be __growing__ angry; his pale face was growing red and he was flexing his fingers. Harry pulled out his wand and turned to face him. Voldemort did the same. Harry was growing tired. He had dodged all sorts of curses, even the Killing Curse. Harry jumped in front of Voldemort and shouted 'Expelliarmus!' and sent Voldemort's wand flying, but with a flick of Tom's fingers the wand was resting back in his hand. Harry sighed; this was going to be a long fight and he knew it. Voldemort was __growing __angr__ier;__ he pointed his wand at Hermione and sent a spell at her, knocking her off her feet. Ron screamed and pulled her behind a large rock away from harm, but Voldemort just laughed. Neville shot up and screamed; he cast a spell on Bellatrix's body and ran to help Ron. Voldemort's laugh grew shriller and he shot the Cruciatus Curse at Ron. Neville began to scream, along with Ron. _

_Harry had seen enough. He had warned his friends not to come and help nor __try to __find him, but here they were and they were all in pain because of him. He once again rounded __on __Voldemort and cast, 'Sectumsempra!' Nothing happened. Voldemort smirked and threw the Killing Curse at Harry again; once again he ducked it, and it hit Bellatrix, who had just got up. Voldemort screeched in frustration at the loss of yet another follower, and Harry saw his chance. He gathered up all hatred __toward__ this one person and cast the Killing Curse. He thought about how Voldemort had __taken__ his family and friends __from__ him and how he had made __Harry's__ life hell. The curse was bounding towards __Voldemort__ now, and Harry saw fear in those red eyes before Tom Riddle hit the floor. He __instantly __changed back to his normal self, save __for __a few __new __grey hairs. His eyes glazed over and his chest stopped moving. Harry just stood there staring at Tom, and he dropped __his__ wand. He __looked around for an Auror; he __had cast an Unforgivable Curse—surely he would be taken away? _

_Instead, the Minister declared that day as "Harry Potter Day". Harry just stood there in shock. He looked at the battlefield to find it full of bodies, many of which he recognised. He closed his eyes when he __saw __Ron and Ginny; they were still breathing, __but just barely__. Hermione was still behind the rock and hadn't budged. Harry wished he had been killed. Anything had to be better than him losing more friends._

Harry sighed again and took a sip of Firewhiskey as his wife walked through the door.

"Harry James Potter, you'd better not be sad!" Ginny shouted through the living room.


End file.
